Pesona Senja
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Ciuman itu terasa seperti lelehan coklat dalam senja yang terpatri di kacamata itu. Berdua di kedai sepi sampai malam menjemput. Dedicated for Mager Challenge. BBB x Fang


Boboiboy tak pernah berpikir bahwa ditugasi untuk menjaga kedai sendirian saat mentari hendak pulang adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

 _ **Pesona Senja**_

Fandom : Boboiboy

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Romance

Jumlah kata : 1123 Kata.

Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Boboiboy menggerutu. Pemuda yang kini berada di tingkat dua Sekolah Menengah Atas itu bergumam mengenai banyak hal meski tangannya tengah disibukkan dengan mencuci cangkir-cangkir yang ada di kedai milik kakeknya itu. Rutukan demi rutukan meluncur begitu saja pada robot bola kuasa kuning yang menyeretnya paksa saat sedang menikmati nikmatnya ranjang empuk miliknya dan meninggalkannya dengan alasan harus mengambil beberapa bahan yang sudah dipesan oleh kakeknya. Padahal rencananya dia akan bangun saat adzan maghrib berkumandang dari surau empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Matanya masih terasa berat. Keempat indera lainnya mungkin juga belum berfungsi dengan baik. Bahkan dia juga belum yakin bahwa nyawanya sudah terkumpul semuanya. Hampir saja dia tertidur dengan kepala yang akan masuk ke dalam wastafel sebelum sebuah tangan menarik kerahnya dari belakang.

"Oi ! Kalau mau tidur setidaknya pilih tempat, Bodoh !"

Mata Boboiboy mengerjap.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Dua puluh det –

"Fang ?" Dan yang dipanggil sudah menampakkan wajah bosannya.

.

.

"Hehe… Maaf. Aku masih merasa begitu mengantuk dan Ochobot menarikku paksa untuk menjaga kedai." Ceritanya. Nyawanya sudah terkumpul semuanya sejak Fang memberi sebuah _tamparan mesra_ di pipi kanannya. Membuat sebuah bekas merah cukup kentara di sana.

Fang hanya mengangguk sekilas. Lalu memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya itu tengah meracik secangkir _Special Iced Chocolate_ untuknya. Dia juga memperhatikan bagaimana kedai itu masih tetap seperti dulu saat mereka masih berada di tingkat Sekolah Dasar. Meskipun Kedai Kokotiam milik kakek bocah di hadapannya itu sudah lebih popular sekarang ini. Fang tersenyum samar, mengingat banyak sekali kejadian yang dia alami di tempat ini. Matanya terus menjelajah, membuat kursi putar itu berbalik arah.

"Nah silah – "

Boboiboy berbalik dengan secangkir minuman pesanan Fang. Tubuhnya terpaku. Tatapannya berpusat hanya pada satu titik itu. Bagaimana tubuh pemuda bersurai anggur itu membelakanginya dengan _background_ matahari yang sudah menutupi sebagian wajahnya malu-malu dan gradasi langit malam yang berpijar ungu menyatu dengan jingga di ujung sana. Ungu dan jingga. Mereka tampak serasi jika berpadu menjadi satu.

' _Seperti aku dan Fang.'_ Pikirnya. Membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik melawan arah gravitasi.

Fang yang sudah berbalik menatap pemuda di depannya dengan heran. Terlebih lagi pesanannya masih berada dalam pegangan Boboiboy sehingga membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Oi ! Kau mau aku memukulmu lagi, hah ?"

Tak ada respon. Membuat sebuah perempatan _imaginer_ mampir di dahi Fang dan sebuah bekas tangan merah menghiasi wajah Boboiboy lagi – tepatnya di pipi sebelah kiri.

.

.

Fang kini tengah meminum S _pecial Iced Chocolate_ nya dengan seksama. Membiarkan Boboiboy menggerutu dan mengusap pipinya seolah-olah untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang tersisa di sana. Fang tak memperdulikan kesakitan yang dirasakan pemuda yang bisa berubah menjadi lima elemen itu. Bahkan rasa bersalahpun sama sekali tak tertera di wajahnya membuat Boboiboy semakin menatapnya jengkel.

"Apa ?" Tanya Fang sengit.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. _"Kenapa kau memukulku lagi ?" b_ egitu. Dan ish ! Setidaknya bilanglah maaf padaku." Boboiboy membalas sengit. Dia mungkin bisa terima untuk pemukulan yang pertama – karena bagaimanapun itu cukup membantu. Tapi yang kedua itu –

"Salahmu, Bodoh. Siapa yang menyuruhmu melamun sembari tersenyum aneh seperti itu, hah ? Wajahmu itu yang minta dihajar !"

Mata mereka bertemu. Seolah ada sebuah kilat yang saling beradu di sana. Tapi akhirnya Boboiboy mendengus dan berkata _"Terserah"_ mengingat bahwa mereka pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya dan membuat mereka harus merenovasi kedai itu seharian.

Mereka lalu saling membuang muka satu sama lain. Sebelum sebuah ide untuk membalas perlakukan Fang tadi muncul di kepala Boboiboy.

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus itu menggerakkan tangannya secara cepat dan mengambil kacamata yang biasanya dengan indah bertengger di hidung mancung pemuda oriental tersebut. Dia melebarkan senyumnya dan menjauhkan benda berlensa itu menjauh dari pemiliknya. Membuat pemiliknya berdiri dan berusaha menjangkau benda kesayangannya dari sang pencuri.

"Boboiboy ! Kembalikan kacamataku ! Aku tak bisa melihat jelas, Bodoh !" Umpatnya lagi. Dia terus menggapai-gapai udara karena semua yang dilihatnya benar-benar seperti kumpulan cahaya berwarna yang melebur jadi satu.

Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi saat matanya menatap wajah di depannya itu, rasanya semua menjadi berbeda. Manik yang sewarna batu _Garnet_ itu seolah menyedotnya. Warna itu sama seperti warna yang melebur dengan jingga senja tadi. Menariknya untuk lebih dekat dan masuk pada pesonanya.

Boboiboy lalu meletakkan kacamata itu sembarang. Membawa dirinya mendekat dengan Fang. Menangkup wajah oriental yang tampak begitu kebingungan – karena sungguh Fang hanya merasakan jari-jari yang lebih kasar darinya itu mengelus pipinya dan mendekatkan dengan wajah yang buram di depannya.

Boboiboy tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengundangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu lebih yang pernah mampir di pikirannya. Belahan merah muda yang terbuka di depannya. Boboiboy tanpa sadar – seolah ada sihir yang menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu – menempelkan bibir tipisnya di sana. Menyamankan diri. Dan saat dia merasa tak ada penolakan, lidahnya mengambil peran untuk memangut. Melesak ke dalam gua basah milik pemuda bersurai ungu itu. Mengecap rasa coklat yang masih begitu terasa di sana. Membiarkan kegiatan tersebut berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum Fang menderongnya untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Tangan Fang bertumpu pada meja. Menopang dirinya yang seolah-olah bisa meleleh kapan saja. Otak cerdasnya berputar. Berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh rivalnya sejak Sekolah Dasar itu. Mencerna rasa menggelitik yang hadir di rongga mulutnya dan membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang serta aliran darah yang seolah naik dan berkumpul di wajahnya.

Meski itu tak berlangsung lama. Fang merasakan bahwa kacamatanya sudah dikembalikan oleh sang pencuri dengan pas. Dan hal pertama yang Fang lihat –

– Adalah wajah Boboiboy yang tampak puas serta sebuah senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

Bibirnya.

Bibirnya.

Bibir –

"Ah ! Fang ! Rasanya aku benar-benar rela kehilangan ciuman pertamaku untukmu."

Ciuman pertama ?

.

.

Dan Boboiboy kembali merasakan perihnya ditampar oleh Fang untuk ketiga kalinya saat langit benar-benar gelap dan malam datang menutup hari mereka.

 **END**

 **Omake**

Bel tanda pelajaran usai telah berdentang beberapa detik yang lalu. Sang guru matematika pun telah beranjak dari kelas itu dan menyisakan siswa siswi yang tengah membereskan buku pelajaran mereka. Boboiboy kemudian berbalik. Menatap sosok pemuda berkacamata yang sudah berteman dengannya bertahun-tahun itu.

"Fang." Panggilnya. Yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman tanda Fang mengijinkannya berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku ingin berbicara serius. Tolong perhatikan sejenak." Pintanya. Membuat pemuda bersurai ungu itu mau tak mau menatapnya jengah.

"Apa ? Cepat katakan. Aku harus latihan lagi setelah ini." Fang memutar kedua bola matanya. Membuat Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"Err… Ini soal kemarin." Fang langsung berdiri dari posisinya. "Jadi – Fang !"

Kaki Boboiboy langsung melesat mengejar pemuda itu. Membuat nafasnya tersenggal. Dia berhenti di ujung koridor tepat di depan lapangan basket dimana Fang sudah berdiri.

Boboiboy menarikk nafasnya dalam-dalam sembari berdoa dalam hatinya agar wajahnya tidak berbekas lagi seperti kemarin.

"FANG ! AKU RASA AKU JATUH HATI PADAMU !"

Dan sayangnya doanya tidak terkabulkan karena sebuah sepatu terlempar telak dan mendarat mulus di wajah pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu.


End file.
